brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Changing colors?
How about ? Especially "color2", the background, sort of. I would make it a tad darker (like this, but more like a greyish brown-green) so that the contrast between the different UI elements is less obtrusive. It should be no problem to adjust the colors on the main page accordingly. I'll prepare a mock-up later, just wanted to know what you guys think of the basic idea of altering the color scheme. I think it should be more outstanding to have less of this "default" look while making it look more professional at the same time. -- 19:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) * I think that's a great idea! I was getting kind of sick of the blue and white all the time. (I kind of like the top one on the right) 04:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I would like to see a new skin around here. 04:33, November 4, 2009 (UTC) * Honesly I prefer the blue Main Page, but I just like blue :) But I've had a look at it through the default Monaco skin and agree that we could do with a new skin- using a customised Monobook skin I didn't really notice that it looked a bit boring. I don't mind which way it goes, but the red font for "wikia" appears to be a bit hard to read to me 07:56, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that too, it's just a preliminary idea anyway. -- 08:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Background image How about this background with studs? Just a basic idea, brightness and color can still be adjusted. -- 08:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I created a first prototype, which can be found here. You can add its code to your own to test or modify it yourself if you're interested. -- 18:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :: Prototype looks great to me :) I don't think the background's too dark since all text is white or some other color which is easy to read against the dark background. I'd be happy for it to be the main skin here. Also, this may be unrelated, but is there always an annoying ad on the Main Page in Monaco, or is it just this skin? 07:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, yes. As stated here. But there are always some certain Firefox extensions to solve this problem... ::As for the skin, isn't the contrast between the dark grey background and the white page section too high? If you think it's okay, I put up a vote for it. -- 08:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I think a different color would work better than grey. grey just looks kinda weird with the white background, and the logo(currently Mata Nui). im not sure what color would look better though :::I'm also not very happy with this contrast. I'll try a new version with slight tints of blue or red next time. -- 15:58, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Blue variant A blue version is now ready for testing (User:LegOtaku/monaco.css). -- 19:09, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I like the way it is now. I don't like the depressing colors of Wookieepedia and other wikis, almost as if saying, "I'm too good for you! Don't edit me!". But that's just my opinion. Maybe red and yellow (To symbolize LEGO's theme colors) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 20:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :: I was thinking this might be a good idea to have "LEGO colors" too, but I can't see red and yellow working- the colors are too strong and would draw attention to the skin, not the articles or other features. 23:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::yea i tryed red and yellow as a test on LEGO Universe wiki for a week, it looks horrible! : Should we consider putting one of these skins in now? 03:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I support this one, why not make a nice big vote on it? Ajraddatz Talk 04:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: Ok :) 04:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) {undent} Just a question, could we quickly add this to the code: div.blog-comm-input { It does the Blog comment area, change the background colour to something or other... P.S only the area around the input box. 12:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) More colorful variant I created a new version that involves some red and yellow accents. -- 10:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The same version with dark blue instead of red. -- 10:48, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The same version with blue background. -- 13:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Blue background, red and yellow accents. -- 13:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) New grey variant Lighter grey than before. -- 17:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Voting Dark gray studded variant (view skin) Use blue studded variant (view skin) # 04:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) # Ajraddatz Talk 04:31, December 7, 2009 (UTC) # I must admit, that looks awesome. I do have a question, though. How did you do that? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']] [[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Do you need help?]] 21:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) # 05:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) # 7:39 December 10, 2009 (UTC) # I love it. 12:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) # awesome --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'''Fox]] 14:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) # -- 14:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) # agree - - Keep old default skin of Sapphire # I like it the way it is now. I might chance my mind though... 12:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) # Personally, the others look like the inside of a prison. :\ -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 21:22, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Not really as bad as I thought! I guess it could work, but looks a little too much like Wookieepedia. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 02:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Comments Is this the Blue Studded variant? 13:29, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I think so Anything blue is fine to me. I like that color. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:10, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Yes that's the blue one- the voting options are in order of the images which are placed on the page 21:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC) * Those wanting to keep the Monaco Sapphire, but you have Admin's overriding your default.. I can get a short bit of code to add to that will let you view the site in Monaco, but leave the rest of your settings untouched. And vise versa (People want to view the custom skin but have a default skin set.) Thanks to Uberfuzzy doing something a while back for me. But I've adapted it to fit the new stuff.. To use Sapphire: @import ""; To use the New Skin (Dont add yet): @import "/index.php?title=MediaWiki:monaco.css&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; Hope that helps anyone... -- 16:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Like I said, the other versions look like the inside of a depressing prisn where I languish in depression... :P -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 16:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Implementation Should I implement the new skin now? -- 11:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) # I think so- it's been going for about a month, and there's a clear winner 00:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Category:Forum archive